Back to December Dramione Songfic
by Winged Time Wolf Ravenclaw
Summary: Original song by Taylor Swift. All characters mentioned go to JK Rowling. I cried whilst writing it, but I always cry whenever I hear Back to December. I'm not going to beg for reviews, if you want to review, that's fine


Back to December Dramione Songfic

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_

"Draco! How are you?"  
Hermione, although happy with Ron, still misses her true boyfriend from high school, Draco. She found her number in her phone, so called him up, still feeling guilty, and, to her surprise, he agreed, and now here they are, in the coffee shop, while he tells her about Astoria Malfoy, his new wife.

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up, and I know why_

"So, how's work at the Ministry?" Hermione is the first to ask. He answers her question politely, before turning away. She can't say she blamed him for not making eye-contact, due to how she treated him the last time they saw each other, last year.

_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

Three years ago, they'd left Hogwarts. That time passed so quickly. But, last year, their relationship started to go wrong.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the tim_e

She'd had an affair with Ron Weasley. She regretted it so much - it'd made her lose her Draco. She'd only told him a few days after it happened. Draco was shocked and upset about what she'd done, no matter how much she tried to apologise to him, she could still see his shocked expression every time she tried to think of her valid excuse for being with Ron.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December all the time_

She knows now that being with Draco was ten, no, one hundred times better than being with Ron Weasley. She should have accepted Draco's love and stayed with him, instead of turning her back on him and trying with Ron. She wishes she'd kept her Time-Turner, so she could go back in time to when she was with Draco and tell him that she loves him.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

These past few days, before she had the courage to call him up to see how he was doing, Hermione thought about Draco, her one true love. She ignored his June birthday, because she was unsure about her true feelings for him, but now it's September, three months on, she knows that she should never have let him go.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fal_l

All those beautiful summers they'd spent together, all the fun they'd had throughout those years, Hermione now realises that it was autumn she'd really started to fall in love with this gorgeous boy.

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

The days before the time with Ron, Hermione felt so guilty. Draco really loved her, but she wasn't convinced. That kiss, he'd loved, but since she'd started remembering about past events, Hermione wasn't convinced. She left him. And regretted it like hell.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_  
_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

Draco interrupts her thoughts by placing his hand on hers. Oh, God, how she misses him. His beautiful personality, his previous strong love for her. His touch reminded her of that time, last year, when she confessed all and he was there, hugging her, accepting it, despite how bitchy and self-centred she'd been. He told her she still meant a lot to him, but she ignored him and walked out, telling him that he could do what he wanted with his life, but he didn't need her there. Little did she know that a year later, she would realise how wrong she was to say that.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

Hermione looks into his eyes. If he would take her back, she would love him as much as he loved her. But she's a year too late. He's married now and she stupidly chose to stay with Ron.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understan_d

If she'd kept the Time-Turner, she would gladly turn it to a year ago, no matter how many turns that would take, just so she could be with him again, but that's no longer possible. She knows she's too late to get her boyfriend back.

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to Decembe_r

Draco tells her that he must be going, finishes his coffee and leaves. Hermione breathes in, as if she's about to tell him something, but decides it doesn't matter. She doesn't notice that Draco's eyes are as red as hers.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

**If Hermione would just ask him, Draco would gladly leave Astoria - Hermione's still his world, his center, his earth, the gravity holding him down. He should have asked her if she feels the same way he does.**  
Hermione should have asked him if he feels the same way she does.  
**Draco doesn't feel complete without her.**  
Hermione doesn't feel complete without him.  
**Draco just feels. . .**  
Hermione just feels. . .  
_Incomplete._

**AN: I'm really sorry if this is awful, but it's my first songfic, so don't judge. I might to a sequel, but as a prequel to Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I don't know, but reviews would be nice :-) **


End file.
